Firefly
by Ichigo
Summary: What is a 16 year old school girl to do when a dashing younge rouge pops into her room? Will her friend find unexpected love too?Tauski/OC;Hoto/OC
1. Meeting

FIREFLY  
  
  
  
Chapter One -:- The Meeting  
  
-:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
"Leah!" Leah turned and ran back upstairs upon hearing her mothers call. "Don't forget to walk the dogs. I'm going out with your father tonight. So be good and behave yourself." Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked downstairs and out the door.  
  
Leah sighed and went to go get the dogs leashes. As she was putting them on her two sheltie dogs, she heard thunder in the distance. With a frown marring her beautiful young features, she turned to look out the window. She decided there was enough time to walk the dogs and get back before it started raining. She really hated the rain.  
  
"Come on Royce! Come on Robby!" She called as she hurried the dogs outside. She pulled her red windbreaker closer to her as the cool air touched her tanned skin. Her layered, shoulder length, chestnut hair kept blowing in her face and she could hear the thunder getting louder. "Come on hurry up." She called to the dogs. Her emerald eyes searched the sky for any lightning. None yet. Finally she got the dogs back into the house just as the rain started pouring. "Ugh! I hate rain!" She muttered under her breath as she undid the leashes for the dogs and headed back upstairs.  
  
Leah's house wasn't like most. The bottom floor was an entertainment room, with a pool table, and a laundry room. The upstairs had a kitchen with the dinning room across from it. The living room was beyond that along with a master bedroom and private bath. On the other side of the dinning room was a computer room, two bedrooms connected by a bathroom, and a guest bathroom. All in all it was a nice sized home.  
  
Plopping in the chair in front of the computer she got online to check her email. A couple chain letters and an email from 'MR'. She skipped right to the last one and clicked it. It didn't have a subject or anything clueing her as to whom it came from. But there was a link. It was simple enough; 'Click Me' was all it said. Leah shrugged and clicked on it. She was surprised however when her computer screen started flashing all different shades of colors. She had to shield her eyes from the brightness but it soon faded and her computer shut down. Leah was stumped as to what just happened but chalked it up to being a power surge.  
  
Sighing, she figured she would just go read a book for now. She turned her chair to stand up but ended up falling right back in it from shock. There on the couch across from the computer was a man. He was sitting so casually but had a scowl on his face. He looked to be about four years older than Leah, probably around 20. He had bright orange hair that was spiked on top with bangs hanging in his amber eyes. He wore the strangest outfit that consisted of black baggy pants, a white shirt that clung to his muscular chest, and a knee length black coat that was red on the insides. He also seemed to be wearing two necklaces. Leah thought he looked odd but somehow it fit him. "Who are you?" She spoke in a quiet voice, almost afraid to blink.  
  
The rustle of clothing and a deep chuckle was all that was heard from him as he stood up. "I am called Tauski."  
  
Leah's eyes widen as she clicks back into reality. Her heart pounding she rushes to the kitchen with Tauski right behind her. Leah skids to a stop, pulling out a drawer she grabs a knife. However before she could turn around to use the said weapon she is caught from behind. Tauski holds her arms crossed in front of her. "Now, now, now. We can't have any of that." He taunts.  
  
Leah blushes furiously, for one of his hands have been misplaced on her chest, and tries to struggle from his grasp. "Do you mind not squeezing so HARD?!" She screamed the last word as she bit down on his arm, causing him to loosen his grip on her and yelp loudly in pain. Leah quickly scrambles away and sits on the floor panting for breath.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Tauski yelled at the stunned girl. He too was sitting on the floor but a distance away from the girl in question. Leah looked at him strangely as he nursed his injured arm. "I mean geez woman!" He almost sounded like he was whining.  
  
Leah repeats in her head 'This is just a dream' over and over until she finds herself believing it. With that thought she backs away slowly  
  
Tauski sighs, relived that she isn't feeling homicidal anymore. He starts to stand up and goes over to help Leah up as well. Offering her a smile and a hand he pulled her to her feet. "How about we talk about this." He looked around her house, "In a more private area."  
  
Leah laughed at him, "You think I'm going anywhere 'private' with some stranger?! I don't care if he is a hottie!" Tauski smirked when she realized her last comment and blushed.  
  
"Well how about," He took he hand and led her to the living room, "We talk here?" He grinned at her and sat down on the comfy tan couch.. There was an awkward silence between them that seemed to not want to leave, "Well?" Tauski raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well what?" Leah asked looking confused. She had been staring at him for the past five minutes and it was beginning to grate his nerves.  
  
"Didn't you have a few questions?" Tauski remarked and smirked as he saw her blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh. Well yea. Ummmm.....Well, Who are you? What are you? How did you get in my house? Why are you dressed like that? Is that your natural hair color? How do you get it so shinny? What conditioner do you use? Are you some kind of drag queen? What's with the jewelry? Your not one of those freaks that go around killing people and then raping them are you? Wh-" She was cut off as Tauski jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand while holding his ear in pain with the other.  
  
Tauski groaned as he sat back down. "G'dammit woman! One at a time!" He scowled and shifted in his seat, "I already told you who I am. I am Tauski. As to what I am, you will know later. The same goes to the next two questions. Yes this is my real and natural hair color. I'm , uh...in uh...the sun a lot? Herbal Essence. NO I'M NOT A DRAG QUEEN! I happen to like this look for your information. And NO I'm not one of those disgusting people you said!" He practically growled the last few answers, showing his fangs.  
  
Leah gasped and another torrent of questions ensued. Tauski groaned and put his head in his hands as he bent over in agony. "Damn women." He muttered to himself as he drowned out her voice.  
  
Once he got her settled down he explained everything. "I am Tauski. I was made by Watase, but I am a defect. I was made to kill off the user. I am a so-called 'computer virus' if you will. However, a known hacker named Nevaeh got a hold of me. She turned me against Watase and now I go around destroying all of Watase's work." He had a superior grin on his face when he said this. Leah was hesitant to believe him though.  
  
"Am I supposed to believe you?" Leah asked. Tauski sweet dropped.  
  
"Look. You can believe what you want. But like it or not your stuck with me." Tauski sneered.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude! And what do you mean I'm stuck with you?!" Leah yelled back.  
  
"Whoever clicks on that link is to help me destroy the virus Watase has let loose! Nevaeh sent out the link to only five people around the world. There are others like me. Lucky you. You have me. The others are mindless droids. I'm the only real man." Tauski smirked  
  
"If you're a 'real man' then how did you come out of my computer?" Leah raised an eyebrow at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Simple. A reconstruction of genetic makeup can transfer you into the electronic waves created by a users computer a-" Tauski's explanation however was cut off. Leah put one hand over his mouth with the other hand covering her ear.  
  
"Enough. My brain can only handle so much a day ya know. I don't want to know about all that....stuff." A sudden sound of a car door slamming brought Leah back to reality. "My parents!" She gasped and grabbed Tauski's hand, rushing him into her room and throwing him in her closet. Just as her mom opened the door Leah fell on the bed with a book in front of her.  
  
"We're home. Did you walk the dogs?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes. How was your evening?" Leah smiled  
  
"Wonderful. Well, goodnight." Leah's mom walked out, shutting the door.  
  
Checking her clock, Leah found it was 11 pm. Sighing, she got up and walked over to her closet. When she opened the door, the sight that greeted her was not an expected one.  
  
Tauski sat in a grass skirt and a peach colored bra was draped over his head. "Does this color look good on me?" He asked innocently. Leah blushed profusely and snatched the bra in question off his head. She pulled him up and got the skirt off of him. Leah sighed, her face still beat red, and closed her closet door, returning to her bed. Tauski sat beside her and pulled off his shoes, jacket, and shirt. Clad only in black pants, Tauski laid down to go to sleep. Unfortunately for Leah. he wouldn't budge. She huffed, grumbling about how 'strange weirdo's', 'coming through the freakin computer', 'stealing my bed'. She got out her sleeping bag and snatched a pillow, laying down on the opposite side of the room. She slipped on her spaghetti strap shirt and boxers then turned the light off and got comfortable. However it was not to be.  
  
Tauski got up realizing Leah was on the other side of the room, he walked over and picked her up. "HEY! What do you think your doing?!" Leah whispered harshly. Tauski ignored her and walked back over to the bed, laying down with her in his arms. Leah was about to give him a piece of her mind when he mumbled, "Hush. I can't sleep without my Leah Poo." Leah blushed, thinking her cheeks were going to permanently be red. Try as she might, she couldn't get out of his hold, so resigning to her fate, she snuggled in comfortably and fell asleep. Her last thought was a prayer that her mom would not come in to wake her up.  
  
The next morning found the couple in a rather compromising position. Leah was snuggled in closely to Tauski's side, her arm draped across his chest, and a leg thrown over one of his. Tauski had an arm wrapped around her and his other hand on her butt, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.  
  
A loud knocking on her door jolted her awake. Leah had enough time to untangle herself and throw the covers over a still sleeping Tauski as her mother distractedly opened her door. "I'm leaving for the airport now. Don't forget Sarah is coming over around 1." Mrs. Harrison walked over to her daughter and gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug before she smiled and left.  
  
Leah was confused for a moment until her brain woke up. Her mother was going to Egypt on a dig for a month. Jackie Harrison was a well-sponsored archeologist. Bob Harrison, her husband, was a physiatrist, and made very good money. He was dedicated to his patients and a loving father. However he was currently in South Carolina. Leah's parents had never been married. They had cared for each other yes, but it was never quite love. They agreed to raise their daughter together and be as much a family as they could though. Some of Leah's friends thought it odd but it never bothered her. Her parents may not be hippies anymore but you can't change the past, and Leah wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
A moaning Tauski turned in his sleep. A name fell from his lips as he blinked at Leah, "Hotaru..." Barely whispered but Leah caught it. For some reason she felt a bit jealous at whomever this Hotaru was. But she shook off the feeling as soon as it came. Tauski rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over at Leah, "What time is it?" He still looked half asleep.  
  
Leah twisted her body so she could peer at the clock and groaned. "It's 5am." She fell back on the bed and curled up to the warmth. Tauski looked down at her, curled against his side, and smiled.  
  
  
  
-:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- Author Note -:- Hi! This is my first Fushigi Yugi fan fiction but not my first idea for one. This actually came up because my friend Leah (sounds familiar, ne? lol) wanted me to write her a fan fiction with her 'one true love Tauski' in it. I know Tauski is a bit out of character but in order for this to go along with my story line he has to be like this. You'll discover all the details later on in the story. I plan to make this about 10 or more chapters long. But then again things don't always go as planned. I don't have a lot of time to write these days but the more encouragement I get from reviews the faster the chapters will appear. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! -:- Sarah [pic] 


	2. Secrets

FIREFLY  
  
  
  
Chapter Two -:- Secrets Kept  
  
-:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
A moaning Tauski turned in his sleep. A name fell from his lips as he blinked at Leah, "Hotaru..." Barely whispered but Leah caught it. For some reason she felt a bit jealous at whomever this Hotaru was. But she shook off the feeling as soon as it came. Tauski rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over at Leah, "What time is it?" He still looked half asleep.  
  
Leah twisted her body so she could peer at the clock and groaned. "It's 5am." She fell back on the bed and curled up to the warmth. Tauski looked down at her, curled against his side, and smiled.  
  
When Leah was finally hungry enough to leave the warmth of her bed, she noticed her position and blushed. Tauski simply yawned and turned into the spot she just vacated. 'Oh well, Let him sleep for now.' She thought. In fact he didn't wake up until the smell of homemade waffles drifted into her room. He sleepily got up and walked, zombi-like, to where the smell was coming from. He bumped into a few paintings on the wall on his way but managed to sit on a stool and demand breakfast.  
  
"Well? Where's my food?" Leah looked at him with a raised eyebrow and laughed. He frowned, "What?!"  
  
"If you think your getting anything with that demanding tone, you better think again. I'm not your slave!" She snorted and went back to pouring syrup on her waffle.  
  
"Awe! Come on! I'm hungry!" He whined at her holding his fork and knife in his hands.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to care." She retorted sarcastically.  
  
With big, round, innocent eyes, Tauski asked again dragging the word out, "Please?"  
  
When Leah looked up and saw him, she laughed. "Alright! Alright! It's still in the waffle maker." She pointed to the waffle iron with her fork and began eating again. Tauski launched himself at the waffle iron, grabbed his food, and got it down in two bites just as Leah offered him the syrup. He smiled in satisfaction and belched rather loudly.  
  
After a few arguments about his manners, Leah heard the doorbell ring. She checked the clock only to find it was still noon. "Sarah isn't suppose to be here until one!" She shoved Tauski in her room and dashed down the stairs as she saw her friend walk in and throw off her coat.  
  
"I swear it's a monsoon out there!" She exclaimed as she removed her shoes and sat them on the mat. Sure enough, when Leah glance outside she noticed the water from the lake rising steadily. She'd have to do something about that if she didn't want to have to row a boat to get to the stores. "So how are you?" Sarah smiled at her as she wrung her hair out.  
  
Leah found her quite amusing. She was drenched from head to toe! Her jeans were sloshing and her white shirt clung to her like second skin. A small puddle was starting to form around her as well. "Uh.would you like a towel?" They both giggled and Leah went upstairs to get her something. She came back down with a towel and a bathrobe, as well as another towel to clean up her puddle. "I thought you weren't suppose to come until 1? It's only 12." Leah asked  
  
"12?" Sarah looked confused and paused from towel drying her hair. She had changed into the fluffy red robe Leah brought for her as well. "My clocks must be wrong then. I could have sworn it was one!" She shrugged and flipped her hair back up, finally satisfied with it. They walked upstairs and sat on the couch, chatting. In a heated discussion about the latest anime series they had both gotten into, Leah had forgotten about Tauski.  
  
"Sesshoumaru may be evil but he is the best kind of evil there is!" Sarah said winking.  
  
"Ha! Yeah right! No one can beat Inu-Yasha! His ears are sooooo cute!" Leah giggled.  
  
"I must say, Sango is the one that catches my interest." Both girls gasped upon hearing the deep male voice enter the conversation. They turned around to find Tauski leaning against the wall tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Though Kagome is cute too." Leah slapped her forehead for her stupidity while Sarah just gaped.  
  
"Who's he?" She asked turning to Leah.  
  
"Uhhh..This is Tauski. Tauski, this is my friend Sarah. She's going to be staying with me for the rest of the month." Leah explained.  
  
"Oh.Um, about that. Something came up and." However she didn't get to finish as a figure strolled into the room. He was wearing lose black pants, a satin red, button-up shirt, and a knee length black over coat. He had stunning brow, almost golden eyes and long, soft black hair tied low down his back.  
  
"It's alright, Sarah. Actually this was planned." He looked over to Tauski and smild at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing her, Saihitei?!" Tauski bellowed. Saihitei had came over with Sarah.  
  
"Nevaeh sent me. She over heard that Leah's friend would be spending the month with her and decided to intervene. Instead of spouting some lie that she would see right through, she'll be joining us." He explained it so casually.  
  
"Us?! When the hell did it become US?!" Leah took a step back from him, shocked at his outburst.  
  
Saihitei frowned. "Tauski!" He said it as a warning, "Nevaeh gave me instructions to intervene and so I did. This is now a group of four." Narrowing his eyes and lowering his voice, he added, "Deal with it" This time it was Sarah's turn to step back, shocked.  
  
"Hotohori?" Sarah walked up to Saihitei and calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. His body visibly relaxed at the touch and he turn to her smiling.  
  
"Why don't we sit down and I'll explain."  
  
So with that everyone took a seat. Three to the couch and Saihitei on a chair facing them. "It's acually really simple. I've known Sarah for about a year now. She knows me as Hotohori. Saihitei is my code name, when I'm on missions for Nevaeh." The last sentence was directed to Sarah. "I don't know how much Leah knows but for Sarah's benifit I'll explain. A well known hacker, by the name of Watase, unknowingly unleashed a deadly virus."  
  
Tauski interupted here, "She KNEW what she was doing! The onna is evil!" With a glare from Hotohori he shut up.  
  
"We all have our own beliefs. However. It maters not. Now we have to go around destoying the virus before it destoys us. Typical huh?" Hotohori said the last sentence with amusement and Sarah and Leah were reminded of a comic they recently read. Only instead of a virus they were aliens.  
  
After a tiring discusion/debate, Sarah fixed a salad and spagetti for lunch. They decided that first thing in the morning they would start the 'hunt' as Tauski liked to call it. Then the question of sleeping arrangements came up...  
  
"So where are we going to sleep?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You could sleep in my room, and I'll take my mom's room." Leah suggested after sluping down a noodle. Tauski grinned at her, thinking how cute she ate. Hotohori raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"That's fine." Hotohori got up and put his plate in the dishwasher, "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" He directed the question to the girls.  
  
"How about we go see that new movie, Hot Chick?" Sarah looked around the table for aproval. She found one grinning face, one smirking face, and one confused face.  
  
"Thats a great idea! It just came out today didn't it? I've been dying to see it." Leah gushed.  
  
"How did I know you'd say that?" Hotohori chuckled.  
  
"Because I've been begging you to take me?" Sarah giggled.  
  
"Huh?" Tauski looked at everyone with a very confused expression on his face. "Whats Hot Chick?"  
  
"It's a movie about this girl who turns into a guy basicly. It's a comedy." Leah answered.  
  
With that they got ready, checked the times, and headed off for the theater. Picking the tickets up early, they headed to the mall to waste time. Tauski was very reluctant about being dragged into Victoria's Secret but Hotohori only laughed at him and followed the girls in. Sarah bought a cute red bra and panty set, making hotohori blush as she made him hold it for her while she continued to look around. After several more embaresing minute for the guys, they were about to leave the store, only to bump into some friends on the way out.  
  
"Megan! Nikki!" Sarah hugged each in turn, as did Leah. "What's up?"  
  
"Just trying to waste some time before our movie starts. You?" Megan answered  
  
"Same here. We're seeing Hot Chick. I've been dying to see it." Leah told her  
  
"So are we!" Nikki added excitedly  
  
After catching up a bit they walked around untill six and headed back to the theater right across the street. The ticket line was swarming and the group was glade they had gotten their tickets ahead of time. They were one of the first people there and sat three rows from the top. They were chatting, listening to the music being played, and joking.  
  
"Oh my god." Nikki turned to Sarah, "Do you see them? Can you tell what they're doing?"  
  
Sarah looked up to the couple in question and gaped, "It looks like they're haveing sex." she laughed. They went on talking, every now and then looking up trying to figure out if they really WERE having sex.  
  
Suddenly Megan gasped, and started chocking on her drink, eyes wide. "Oh my god!" She whispered after she got her breath, "They really WERE having sex! He just stood up and zipped his pants!"  
  
"Did you see anything?" Leah asked giggling.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The rest of the group looked up disgusted at the teenage couple. The top row where everyone could see you is certainly not the place. If they HAD to do it in a movie theater they could at least go down to the bottom where no one ever looks. HONESTLY!  
  
It was only five minutes later when the movie previews came on and everyone lowered their voices. The movie was very funny but very unbelievable at some parts too. All in all they enjoyed themselfs and arived back home around 8:30.  
  
Everyone went off to do there own thing. Leah made her way to the computer, Tauski to the TV and Sarah and Hotohori curled up with a book. It was around 11 when Leah finally went to bed. Tauski was already snoring lightly causing Leah to roll her eyes. She crawled into bed after turning the light out, and snuggled up to him. Strangely, she was comfortable with him.  
  
It was around 11:30 when Hotohori finally put his book down. Sarah had fallen asleep against his chest a while ago and he simply pulled the covers of the bed over her and put his arm around her. He was worried about her. He had slowly started to fall in love with her over the years but couldn't bring himself to risk their friendship. Another thing that always stopped him from kissing her was his alternate life, working for Nevaeh. It was times like these that he treasured most. Lying side by side, both curled up with a book, falling asleep in each others arms. He mently laughed at himself. Who was he kidding? After his big rejection with Miaka, the death of his girlfriend Houki who had cancer. He was convinced he was a walking plauge. He was still friends with Miaka however and it took him a long time to get over her. Thats when he met Sarah. He was taking a break from 'the world of Nevaeh' when he ran into her, literally. She captivated him with her smile and kindness. He had met her friend Leah before and was struck with how much like the two were. Like sisters. Always helping others and putting themself second. Hotohori grinned, Tauski was starting to catch it. That little thing called love.  
  
Authors Notes: THAT ACUALLY HAPPENED TO ME! Last night I went to go see that movie and I swear that acually happend! lol. Nasty! But anyways...The more reviews the more inspiration, the quicker the chapters come out! ^_- So let me know what you think! 


End file.
